undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
The game of Undercards has many unique abilities that come in two forms: effect cards and abilities attached with monsters. = Effect Cards: As of 26/07/2016 there are 35 effect cards. Effect cards are deck specific and the deck which it belongs to can be distinguished by the colour of their name at the top of the card. For example 'Force of Nature' is a card specifically used in the 'Kindness' soul type. For simplicity the Effect Cards section has been divided into decks: Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, and Justice. Currently each deck has 5 effect cards attributed to it. Determination: These currently are Another Chance, Will to Fight, Resurrection, Same Fate and Hyper Goner. These cards are typically life focused, bringing back monsters or removing all cards from the board. Patience: This deck includes Protection, Defrosting, Sharing-replaced with Slowing, Cold Winter, and Snow Storm. Patience is a good all rounder but focuses on prolonging the battle. Bravery: Penetration, Assault, Strength, Aaron's Secret and Final Charge. Bravery tends to focus more on damage inflicted. Integrity: This deck includes Break, Fortune, Expulsion, Cloning, and Shopping. Integrity cards focus on monetary gain and quick card drawing. Perseverance: Poison, Worsening, Pollutant Gas, Termination, Contamination. Cards of this deck focus on poison damage as well as preventing healing. Kindness: Deck specific cards include Force of Nature, Heal, Longevity, Feast and Heal Delivery. All effect cards of this deck are focused around HP. Justice: Punishment, Strafe, Undyne's Spears, Explosion, and Headshot. Effect cards of this deck typically do damage across multiple enemies or to a specific target. Monster attached abilities: Many monsters come with their own abilities which activate once on the battlefield. Most abilities come after the word Battlecry or Deathrattle in their description box. Put simply abilities with Battlecry activate once placed on the field, whereas Deathrattle abilities don't activate until after death. There is also Taunt, which makes it so that enemy monsters must destroy the monster with said ability first, Charge which allows the monster to attack immediately after being placed on the board, and Future which does an action in X turns, regardless of if the monster dies or is silenced. This page lists all monsters with Battlecry, Deathrattle, Taunt or Charge, more specific information to their abilities are on their linked pages. Other monster specific abilities that don't fall under these four categories typically have to have an action met other than dying/being placed on the field in order to work, these are also listed at the bottom. Battlecry: ''' (Ability activates upon placement) Annoying Dog, Migosp, Loox, Shyren, Temmie(also has charge), Whimsun, Chilldrake, Doggo, Lesser Dog, Memory Head, Migospel, Moldessa, Parsnik, Snowdrake, Snowdrake's Mom, Vulkin, Alphys, Burgerpants, Madjick, Dogamy, Dogaressa, Reaper Bird, Whimsalot, Woshua, Asriel, Endogeny, Lemon Bread, Mettaton Ex, So Sorry, Toriel, Undyne, Asgore, Asriel Dreemurr, Chara, Sad Customer, Muffet's Pet, Grillby, Nacarat Jester, Echo Flower, Ice Wolf, Glad Dummy. '''Deathrattle: (Ability activates upon death) Monster Kid, Vegetoid, Flowey, Gyftrot(also has taunt), Tsunderplane(also has charge),The Heroine, Mettaton NEO. Taunt: (Taunt must be removed before attacking others) Dummy, Ice, Jerry, Gyftrot(also has deathrattle), Greater Dog, Rock, Moldbygg. Charge: ''' (Can automatically attack when placed, except against Patience and similar abilities) Temmie(also has battlecry), Ice Cap, Tsunderplane(also has deathrattle). '''Future: Do the effect in X turns, even if the creature is dead. (Silence doesn't work on this effect) Goner Kid, Gaster Follower 1, Gaster Follower 2, Gaster Follower 3. 'Other: ' Mad Dummy, Napstablook, Pyrope, Mettaton, Gaster, Muffet, Sans, Astigmatism, Knight Knight, Papyrus, Frisk, Everyman, Memorial Statue, Water Cooler, Igloo, Small Bird. Category:2.9